The described technology is directed to an electronic trading system.
An electronic trading system generally includes one or more trading devices in communication with an electronic exchange (or multiple electronic exchanges). An electronic exchange receives messages that include trade orders from a trading device, such as a client device, gateway, or a server collocated with the electronic exchange. A trade order is an order to buy or sell a tradeable object at a particular price. Upon receiving a message with a trade order, the electronic exchange may enter the trade order into an exchange order book and attempt to match quantity of the trade order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders. A sell order is contra-side to a buy order with the same price. Similarly, a buy order is contra-side to a sell order with the same price.
Unmatched quantity of a trade order is held in the exchange order book until quantity of a trade order is matched by the electronic exchange. Upon matching quantity of the trade order, the electronic exchange may send a confirmation to the trading device that quantity of the trade order was matched. Unmatched quantity of a trade order may be modified (e.g., changed or cancelled) either by the trading device or the electronic exchange.
The following description will be better understood when read in conjunction with the drawings illustrating certain exemplary embodiments. It is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.